The Research on Skylarks and Pineapples
by xXRainbowLollipopXx
Summary: Title says it 1/2, the other half indicates pairings: HibarixOC, MukuroxOC, OCxGokudera


_Chapter 1_

Skylarks and Pineapples

**In Computer Club (7 AM), Nami-chuu~**

Mimi: Hey, guys? What's up?

Manami: I'm not a guy. Stupid boss. I do recommend you calling me princ-

Yuuki: *****punch Manami's head* Stop that stupid princessy-like attitude. Nobody likes it.

Manami: Carrot. Oh! I'm bored.

Mimi: *sweatdrops*Er...*plays along* Hi , it's nice to see you in such a bright nice morning.

Everybody:*stares in disbelief* ? AHAHAHAHAHA!

Ryo:HEY, PEOPLE!WE ARE SUPPOSE TO CHOOSE-

Kyo:*whacks* Shut up.

Sakura:*smirks* That loud-mouth attitude of yours make me think about how so ugly you are.

Nekoru:L-Let's not make a ruckus about it. *laughs*

Mimi: You're right...OK. *adjusts her uniform* All right! Since today is the new project day, who has a knew idea?

Tashi: Me!Me! Er..Baseball?

Everybody: Bore-ring..!

Tashi: *sighing in defeat*

Mimi: How Basil would say it, Inu-dono t'is indeed stupid.

Nekoru & Sara: *nodded* .

Tashi:*cries* :'| Pe-pwease stop toturing me...

Mimi/Nekoru: Carrot.

Sakura: I have another idea.

Everybody:?

Sakura: ...Dynamite?

Mimi:...

Sakura:...

Mimi:...Hell no.

"..."

Mimi: So nobody have an idea?

Sara:...I guess.

Nekoru: Uh! Wait, wait! I do, I do!

Mimi: *smiles* Yay!

Nekoru: Pineapples and skylarks!

Mimi: The bird or the mammal?

Nekoru:Mammal.

Mimi: Well does anybody disagree and want another idea?

Tashi:*raises his hand*

Kyo:*whacks him*You better stop doing that or you'll get hurt more than often.

Tashi: *cries*

Yuuki: So I guess in this world there is a boy who is an ultimate crybaby crazy ugly petty doggy jerk.

Everybody:*laughs*Hilarious!

Mimi: But you know, the pineapples's crew hadn't come in yet.

Nekoru: Yar', until episode 20 or something.

Mimi: So what so you think?

Sara: We should go investigate Kokuyo Land first.

Yuuki: And plant some pineapples, too.

Mimi: Yay! Does anybody disagree? *death glares at Tashi*

Tashi: *goes to cry in emo corner*

Manami: *evil smirks*

Mimi: *smiles* should we inform Candy Star about this?

Nekoru/Sara/Yuuki: Of course we could. We can use their cat pet to pair up with our dog.

Tashi:NNOOOOOOO!

Mimi: Manami, can you tell your servant to inform them?

Manami: Eh? Sure, why not. Hey Kaito, you hear what she said?_**Go**__._

Kaito: Yes-! Hime-sama, what did she said?

Manami: *whacks* You are such a stupid servant.

Tashi: Hey, he's my buddy ya know!

Mimi/Manami: Well, you two are still stupid (Manami: Especially my idiotic servant.)

Tashi/Kaito: Hey! *goes to emo corner*

Mimi: Ok, then I'll send Ryo.

Ryo: YAY! HERE I COME CANDY STAR!

Everybody: *plug their ears*

Ryo: *Ran out of the door.*

**(A/N: Candy star is another family who assiciated with us. Their boss, Shinn, had a crush on Mimi. They also had an annoying cat pet, Kiki.)**

Mimi: Ok, I guess we'll have to work on our boring PowerPoint Project until he commes back. That guy has no sense of direction so it should took us around an hour.

D_**An Hour Later**_** -**.**-**'

Shinn: Yay! I get to work with Mimi-chan.

Kyo: There's no way Mi-sama would let you work with her.

Mimi: That's right! I'm not working with you, I'm paired up with Neko-chan!

Nekoru: Yay!

Manami/Yuuki: You doggies will be staying under the eyes of Kiki.

Tashi/Kaito: No!

Shinn: Whhhhhyyyyyyy!

Tashi/Kaito/Shinn: *goes to cry in emo corner*

Kiki: *smirks* Meow. Serves you right.

Sakura: You, too. Kiki. If I go back and find them with bruises for messing around, I don't care whose fault it is, I'm gonna "kamikorosu" you all.

Mimi/Nekoru/Manami: *falls to the ground laughing*

Kiki: *goes to join the emo club*

Hiroki: Biddle~ (Bye, I have music/dance club today)

Kiki: Er...I don't under stand what he just said. Did he said... "Biddy?" (Are you my boyfriend?)

Hiroki: *laughs* AHAHAHAHAHA!

Sara: Well now. That is so cabbaging funny.

Tashi: Woof, woof! (Who the honey dew turn me into a dog!)

Mimi: OK! It's time to assign jobs!

xxR-Lxx and C*: Yay!

**(A/N: For those who wonders why there is a '*' next to the 'C', it's because Candy Star's abbreviation is the C=candy with the *=star. Understandable? =D )**

Mimi: Ok! Neko-chan and I will work together! For this project, I will be vice director!

Everybody: WTF, then who's the director?

Nekoru: Me! Come to me and I'll collect your data.

Everybody: Yeah, we know, but-

Mimi: Neko-chan and I are part of the Pineapple project. Sakura and Yuuki will be in charge of the skylark.

Everybody:...Two directors?

Yuuki: Yep!

Everybody: If this is just like our 6th project,...YAY!

Mimi: Alright. The people under us will be: Manami, Chiharu (from C*),Sara, and The pet crew (Kaito/Kiki/Tashi).

Tashi/Kaito: Noooo!

Yuuki: We have the music dude, Shinn, Kita (from C*), the loud-mouth, Mari (from C*), and Miki (from C*)

Nekoru: Other people's duty is to keep the computer club and the art club 'un'disbanded. Else they would get a 'kamikorosu' from Sakura.

Mimi: Ok, now let's get into action!

**a/n: Hello, guys, and girls, adults, children, teenagers, youth, securities, lunch-ladies, whatever. Hajimemashite! (Nice to meet you!)**

**We proudly present our first chapter of our 2****nd**** story -**if you read my profile you would know what I'm talking about**-, 7****th**** project (of doom): The Research on Skylarks and Pineapples. Our 1****st**** story, which we may or may not write, would mostly be about what happen to us before we got to the KHR Dimension. I thought it would be sorta boring. So we're not gonna post it...yet.**

See ya soon!

Mimi/Nekoru/Ryo

If you don't know what the words in the meant, go to our site:** .com/ **and clicked on the Bad Veggie tab. All the definitions are there for you.


End file.
